School Players
by Kira girl of anime
Summary: what if some beyblade boys are all players a Hodashi High. 2 new girls come in to their school, both girls denied the boy when they tried to ask and now all the boys are determine to get in bed with them. what trouble will befall everyone!
1. Hard To Get Played

_**School Players**_

_**1.Hard to Get Played:**_

Kira woke up and looked at her clock. "Oh my good, I'm late!" she said as she jumped out of bed and raided her closet.

She put on a red strapless shirt, but she then put on a jean jacket and dark blue jeans. She then ran out and knocked on a door.

"Hoshiko, wake up, we're late. We've only got 5 minutes!"

A girl with icy blue eyes came out. She wore a white t-shirt with an icy blue snowflake overlapping a silver star in the center, icy blue jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, white tennis shoes with icy blue laces, a transparent icy blue choker with a silver snowflake pendant tied around her neck, and silver dangling earrings that looked like snowflakes.

"I know, I heard you yell," she said as she tied her knee-length black hair with icy blue streaks into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon.

"Sorry, anyways, I put out bags in the kitchen. Come on," Kira said as she walked down some stairs and walked into the kitchen with Hoshiko following.

"Here." Kira threw Hoshiko's bag to her as she was grabbing a curry bread. "Thanks." "We should get going, got what you need?" Kira said as she finished drinking her milk and eating her curry bread.

"Yup, let's go." They both put on their bags and walked out. Both girls put their helmets on and got on their motorcycles.

Kira had a red and black bike, and Hoshiko had an icy blue and silver one. They then drove off, not noticing two boys watching them. "They look interesting," said Tala.

"This should be fun," said Kai as he and Tala got into his car.

Both Hoshiko and Kira parked their bikes and walked into the school, heading for the office to get their schedules.

Kai and Tala met up with their friends, Rei, Tyson, Max, Bryan, Michael, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique.

"Hey, guys, did you hear there are these two new students and their freakin' hot, I saw them come in the parking lot in these sweet rides," said Michael.

"I saw them, too, and they were hot, especially the girl in the icy blue jean shorts," said Rei. 'Ring'

The group of boys walked to their next class, but they weren't in a hurry because they were the most feared students, even the teachers were scared of them.

They got to their seats and just sat there. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Hoshiko and Kira. "Excuse me, but we're the new students," said Hoshiko as she handed a note to the teacher.

"Would you like to tell us anything about yourselves?" asked the teacher.

"Whatever, I'm Kira Kage. Annoy me, get in my way, and I'll kill you." "I'm Hoshiko Megami, same goes with me." "Okay, you can sit in the back, behind Mariah and Salima."

Hoshiko and Kira walked to their seats, despite all the stares they were getting, especially from the boys.

"Who would like to show the new students around the school?" All the boys raised their hands. "Kane and Ozuma, you'll show these girls around the school. 'Ring'

"Class dismissed." Hoshiko picked up her stuff and walked up to Kira. "Hey, Kira, let's go. I need to find my locker."

"Chill, Hoshi. Besides, my locker's beside yours." Kira and Hoshiko were leaving when Kane and Ozuma walked beside them.

"Hi, I'm Kane," said a blue-haired boy. "I'm Ozuma." "Hi, you're suppose to show us around, right?" "Yea." "Can you help us find our lockers?" asked Hoshiko as she held out her locker number.

"Locker 232, it's this way," said Kane as he walked forward. Soon, Kane stopped and pointed at Hoshiko's locker. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, me and Ozuma have to go, you two going to be okay?" "Yea," said Kira as she threw her bag into her locker.

After Kane and Ozuma left, Kai and his friends walked up to them. Kira and Hoshiko noticed 10 shadows on their lockers.

"Hey, babes, you like having fun?" said Michael as he leaned on the other lockers. "Bug off, we're not interested," Kira said as she slammed her locker.

"You're new, so we'll tell you something. We're the hottest boys in this school," said Max. "More like idiots, so get to the point. What do you want?" said Hoshiko.

"We want to ask if you'll go out with one of us," said Oliver. "Sorry, but we don't date players like you," said Kira as she and Hoshiko walked past them.

"Hey, we're not done with you!" yelled Tala. "Well, we are, so good-bye." Suddenly, Kai and Rei were in front of Hoshiko and Kira. "Move or else," said Kira.

"Or else what?" said Rei as his eyes narrowed. "Fine, Hoshi, hold my stuff." Hoshiko just nodded and grabbed Kira's books.

"Hey, Bryan, you're the one who likes feisty girls," said Tyson. "Ha, me feisty? I just don't like to be annoyed and bothered by losers like-"

Rei got really angry and charged at Kira, but when he got near her, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, making him fall to his knee.

"Learn to watch your back." Rei looked up and saw a mad Hoshiko with her hand stuck out in front of her.

"Move or you're next, Hoshi might be kind, but when I fight there's no mercy from me," said Kira as she smirked. "It's ten against two, you should listen to us," said Bryan.

"That's it, Black Wolf, take them down," said Kira as she launched her black and red beyblade, landing it in front of Kai's feet.

"Black Wolf, time for wolf's fire Wave." A gust of hot wind blew, making all the boys move back as a wall of fire burst out of the beyblade. This gave enough time for Hoshiko and Kira to get away.

When the wind died down, the blade, Hoshiko, and Kira were gone. "They were feisty, really feisty," said Bryan. "Makes you want them even more, right Kai?" said Enrique.

"Yup, we'll have to keep our eyes on them," said Kai as he smirked. "I want that girl, Hoshiko, she looks cute when she's mad," said Rei as he got up.

"I want that Kira girl, she's feisty and cute when she smirks. I can't wait to get her into bed," said Michael. "looks like this time we'll have fun," said Kai as he walked away with the others following.

Kira and Hoshiko walked into class. "I'm so mad, I hate boys like them, thinking they can get with us because they're hot," said Kira as she sat on her desk.

"Is your blade okay?" asked Hoshiko. "Yea, it's okay. She only used ¼ of her power."

"Hey, girls," said Kane as he, Ozuma, and a few more kids walked up to them. "Hey, who are your friends," said Kira.

"Oh yea, that's Mariam, you know Mariah and Salima, she's Hilary, there's Gary, Joseph, Lee, Dunga, Kevin, and Jim," said Kane as he pointed out each person. "Hey," said Hoshiko.

"Students, get to your seats. Today, we'll be going to class 20 for a presentation. Please form a straight line outside, and yes, bring your stuff with you."

The students got up and formed a line with Hoshiko and Kira at the back. When they were walking through the hallway, Kai and his friends sneaked up in the back of Kira.

"What's up, babe? Where're we going?" asked Michael. "We're going to class 20 for a presentation, and don't call me babe," she said as she sent an icy glare at Michael.

"Kira, hurry up, don't talk to them or you'll be in their list of girls," said Salima as she pulled Kira in line. "Looks like our targets have friends," said Bryan.

"Don't worry, we'll get them," said Tala. "Besides, Kai and me live next door to them," he said as he smiled.

Kira was steaming, no one gets away with calling her 'babe' without payback. "Hey, Hoshi, meet me in the courtyard at lunch," she whispered. Hoshiko just nodded.

During the presentation, Hoshiko and Kira would often get notes from Kai and his friends. 'Ring' "You're dismissed, have a great lunch."

'God, I hate perky people,' thought Kira as she walked to the courtyard but didn't notice Kai, Tala, Michael, Johnny, and Bryan were walking up to her.

"Hey, Kira, you want to hang out with us?" asked Michael as he went in front of her. "Bug off, Michael." "Hey, how did you know my name?"

"Mariah and Salima told me and Hoshiko all about you and your friends," she said as she walked pass him.

"Come on, why do you keep dissing us like this," said Bryan as he went in front of her this time. "Because you deserve it, now bug off."

Suddenly she was slammed onto the lockers, making her drop her books. "Look, babe, we're being nice, I suggest you listen," said Johnny. Kira smirked.

"You know, you're cute when you smirk," said Tala. "Johnny, let her go, she won't listen," said Kai. When Johnny let her go she grabbed her books and slapped Johnny.

"Don't ever touch me," she said as she walked away. "I wonder how Rei and the others are doing," said Michael as he was holding Johnny from attacking Kira.

Hoshiko was at her locker switching her books when she heard someone next to her. "Yes, what do you want?" she asked as she closed her locker.

"Look, we know we got off on the wrong foot, but let's start over. I'm-" But he was cut off.

"Rei, I know all of your names. Look, I know what you're trying to do, so sorry, but I'm not interested," she said as she walked away.

"Look, Hoshiko, we're trying to be nice so shut up and listen," said Tyson as he and Max pinned her to the lockers.

"Tyson, Max, there is no need for violence, let her go," said Enrique as he helped Hoshiko up. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself," she said as she walked away. "Guess that didn't work," said Oliver.

Hoshiko walked through the hallways and met Kira on the way to the courtyard. "So what do you want?" "Hoshi, I have a plan, let's…" she whispered. "Oh, great, that will be fun!"

After school, Hoshiko and Kira got their helmets from their lockers and started walking to their bikes. "Hey, Hoshi, Kira, forgot you're coming to my party, it's tonight," said Salima.

"Here's my address," she said as she wrote it down on her notebook and tore out the paper. "Okay, we'll come around 8, okay?"

"That's great, but be careful, Kai and his friends are coming, too." "We'll be fine, see ya," said Kira as she drove off with Hoshiko following. Unluckily for them, Kai, Tala, and Rei heard the conversation.

"Now, this will be fun," said Rei as he smirked. "We'll be able to play with our new targets," said Tala. "We better get going, we have to be ready at 8," said Kai.

Kira and Hoshiko got off their bikes and went straight to their rooms. Kira was raiding and throwing all her clothes everywhere, trying to find her outfit.

"Hey, Hoshi, have you seen my black strapless shirt with the red broken heart in the middle!" she yelled.

"No, have you seen my icy blue skirt!" Both girls didn't notice 5 boys were across from their windows. "Kira, found your shirt!" "Found your skirt!"

The girls ran out of their rooms and handed each other clothes. After awhile, they both came out.

Kira wore her black strapless shirt with a red broken heart in the middle, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, a belt hanging loose on her hip, and she had red and black vans.

Her black hair was tied into a messy ponytail with a black scrunchy, a few strands of hair framing her face and streaks were in her hair.

Hoshiko wore an icy blue shirt with one strap on her left shoulder. She had an icy blue skirt that stopped around mid-thigh, blue fingerless gloves, a blue snowflake necklace, and icy blue ankle boots. Her hair was tied into a messy bun with a silver scrunchy.

"How are you going to ride your bike with a skirt?" asked Kira. "Don't worry, I'll use the ." "Mines or yours?"

"Mines, duh, so we'll meet at Salima's, here," she said as she handed Kira a copy of Salima's address.

"Yup, see ya there," she said as she put on her helmet and got on her bike. Hoshiko got in and headed to Salima's.

When Kira got there, she could hear the music from outside the house. 'Beep Beep' Kira turned around and saw Hoshiko's car. "Took you long enough." "Sorry, the stupid traffic light turned red."

Kira just shrugged and walked up to the door. Salima opened the door with a can of soda. "Hey, Hoshi, Kira, you guys made it!" she yelled, trying to speak over the music.

"The others are over there, and over there where the girls are surrounding is Kai's group," she said as she pointed to a corner and then to another. "You guys want drinks?" she asked.

"Coke." "Orange pop." Salima walked up to a cooler and threw 2 cans at them. "Oh, Kai, you're so cute," said a girl.

Kira and Hoshiko turned around and found Kai and his group in front of them. "Great, what do you want now," said Kira as she put her Coke on a table.

"Hey, Kira, Kai bugging you again?" asked Kane as he, Ozuma, Gary, Lee, Joseph, Kevin, Jim, Dunga, Mariam, Mariah, Hilary, and Salima stood beside her.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Kane, besides, Hoshi's got my back." Kira looked behind her but didn't find her.

"Hoshi?" "You looking for your friend, I'm sure Rei's with her already," said Kai. Kira walked up to Kai and looked him in the eye. "Where is Hoshi?" she said angrily.

"Why should I tell you?" Kira tightened her glove-covered hands and punched Kai, making him step back.

The house fell quiet at what happened. "Tell me where she is now before I kill you." "Feisty, are we? Don't worry, we'll fix that," Kai said as he snapped his fingers…

Hoshiko didn't know what happened. When she was behind Kira and her friends, she was gagged and blindfolded. Now she felt that she was being carried.

Suddenly, her blindfold was taken off and she saw Rei. "Mmm," she said, but she forgot that she was gagged. Rei took the gag out.

"What do you want?" she said. Then she noticed she was in a room. "Where am I?" "You're in one of Salima's rooms," he said. "Why?" "I'll show you why," he said as he pinned her to the bed.

"Feisty are we, don't worry, we'll fix that," Kai said as he snapped his fingers. Tala, Bryan, Johnny, Michael, Tyson, Max, and Kai surrounded Kira.

"Bring it, I'll take you all on," she said as she took a fighting stance. Suddenly, Tyson and Max charged at her.

She jumped over Max and kicked Tyson, then she back flipped and kicked Max. Next, Johnny grabbed her from behind and Michael was about to punch her, she flipped herself over Johnny's head and in the process, she kicked Michael in the face.

When she landed, she ran to Johnny and punched him in the face.Tala and Bryan then started to punch her but she kept her elbows up, making them punch her arms.

Hoshiko felt scared, not having Kira around. Rei stared down at Hoshiko's eyes. He could actually see her pain for a moment. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"Rei, let go, please." "No, you've been a bad girl, you've been mean to me and my friends, and now you'll be punished."

Hoshiko closed her eyes. She could feel Rei's lips touch her neck and was going down. "Please, Rei, let me go," she said, still struggling to get out of his grasp, but it was no use, he was too strong.

'Kira, help me.' She then felt her shirt being ripped open. "Help, anybody!" she yelled.

Kira couldn't take it anymore. She ducked down, doing a split, then she flipped backwards and kicked Bryan and Tala in their faces.

"Who's next, or do you want to tell me where Hoshi is?" she asked as she looked at Kai. "Like I said, why should it?"

"You're getting on my-" But she was cut off by Hoshiko's scream. "Help, anybody!" Kira walked past Kai, but he grabbed her wrists. "Who said you could leave?" "

I did," said Ozuma as he punched Kai in the face, making Kai fall and letting go of Kira. Ozuma gave a thumbs up to Kira and just smiled, running upstairs. When she got to the room…

Rei slapped Hoshiko for screaming. "Now, now, there's no need for yelling." "Please, someone, help me," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt Rei being pushed off her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Mariah, Salima, Hilary, Mariam, and Kane.

"Guys, thank you," she said as she started to cry. She didn't know why, but shestarted crying.

When Kira got to the room, she saw Hoshi crying, Rei on the floor, and Mariah, Mariam, Hilary, and Salima trying to confort Hoshi. "Guess I came late, sorry."

"Ahem, I think Hoshi needs a new shirt," said Kane as he turned around, blushing. Salima ran out, then came back in with an icy blue tank top with the word, snowflake, in silver.

"Here." "Thanks." Hoshiko took off her ripped shirt and put on the shirt Salima brought. "Now, to handle Rei," said Kira, but when she turned around to pick up Rei, he was gone.

Suddenly, they heard music downstairs. When they went downstairs, kids were talking to each other and dancing.

"So what happened?" asked Ozuma as he, Jim, Dunga, Kevin, Gary, and Lee walked up to them. "Rei got away." "So did the others." "So what happened here?" asked Kira.

"I cranked the volume. Then everything went back to normal," said Dunga. "Nice moves, you think you can teach me?" asked Jim.

"Sorry, no, I don't teach," said Kira. "She does," she said as she pointed to Hoshiko. "I'll teach you next weekend."


	2. love Yeah Right

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and Hoshiko. Hoshiko is my friends OC her fanfic name is Hoshiko Megami look her up if you want she's a cool writer and you'll see her OC's alot in my storys

**2.Love…Yeah Right**:

Kira and Hoshiko walked into class to find their friends with a girl that had glasses. "Kira, Hoshi, come here and meet Emy," said Mariah. The two girls approached the group and said their greetings. "Kira, Hoshi, meet Emily, or Emy, for short," said Salima.

"Hello, Emily. It's nice to meet you," said Hoshi as she shook hands with Emily. "Same here, you must be Hoshi, and that's Kira." "Emy's been in America with a scientist studying about be blades," said Mariam. "Cool," was all Kira said.

Suddenly, Kai and his gang came in. Michael spotted Emily, whispered to Enrique, and smirked. "Well, look who it is, Emy, is that you?" asked Michael, getting the group of boys' attention. When Kai's group was in front of Kira's and Hoshi's friends, they smirked.

"So it is you, how was America, and did you miss me?" asked Michael. Emily looked disgusted and her friends were trying not to laugh. "You know what, I should kill all of you guys right now for yesterday," said Kira, glaring at Kai in particular. Kai just looked at Kira with a smirk on his face.

"Students, please sit down and be quiet!" yelled the teacher as she came in. Everyone walked to their seats in silence and without care. "Today, for chemical science, we will be doing an experiment, you can work in groups of four." Everyone walked around, finding partners.

Emily decided to be partnered with a group of girls. Mariah, Mariam, Salima, and Hilary decided to be a group, Kane, Jim, Ozuma, and Dunga were also a group, and Kira and Hoshi were going to be partnered with anyone. "Kira, Hoshi, are you sure you don't want Emy in your group?" asked Salima.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, it's not like-" but she was cut off by the teacher. "I need two students, is there any more?" Kira and Hoshi raised their hands. "Kira, Hoshi, then you will be working with Kai and Rei." Kira and Hoshi stood there with horror in their eyes.

Rei and Kai were waiting at one of the science tables with the supplies. "Hey, Kira, Hoshi, I hope we can get along," said Rei, smirking. "Whatever, this is only a school thing," said Kira as she sat down next to Kai while Hoshi sat on the other side with Rei.

"Students, I want you to all follow these instructions," said the teacher, handing out papers to each group. Kira and Hoshi looked at the paper and just smiled. "Perfect, we'll be finished in a few minutes," said Kira. "Well, if dumb and dumber can help," said Hoshi.

"Let's start, it says all the stuff have been colored so we won't have much problems if we follow the instructions," said Hoshi. Kira grabbed a tube filled with red liquid while Hoshi got a tube with blue liquid. "Kai, can you give me that tube with the green liquid?" asked Kira.

Kai smirked and got the tube, but he didn't give it to Kira. "You want it, come and get it," he said. Kira got angry and tried to get it but she failed. Instead, she got too close to him and fell on him. "Looks like you're falling for me," said Kai as he put his hands around her waist.

"I don't think so," said Kira as she pulled away from his grasp and got the tub on the table. While that happened, Hoshi got up out of her seat and was about to help, but she was pulled back down. She turned around to find she was sitting on Rei's lap and his arms were around her neck.

He smirked at her reaction and put his head on her shoulder. "I'll get you sooner or later, so why not now," he whispered. "Hoshiko, Kira, Kai, and Rei, get out of my class and stand in the hall, you failed this project!" yelled the teacher as she pointed to the door. The group walked outside and stood in the hall.

"Hey, Hoshi, Kira, come on," said Kai as he and Rei started walking away. "What the hell are you doing, we can't leave," said Kira. "Shh…quiet down, the teacher doesn't care if we leave, so come on. There's a forest at the back of the school," said Rei. "Hey, if you're not, your loss," said Kai.

Kira sighed and glared at the two boys. "Kira, is it such a good idea to follow them?" asked Hoshi. "No, but I'm not afraid, come on," said Kira as she started walking. Hoshi followed Kira and was thinking of what would happen in the forest.

"Hoshi, don't get too far behind, come here and walk beside me," said Kira. "Right, I don't want anything to happen to me again," said Hoshi, shivering at the memory of Rei on top of her. Soon, the group was in the forest standing in a clearing.

"This is so cool, I didn't know this forest was back here," said Hoshi, looking around. "How did you know there was a forest?" asked Kira. "Me and my friends hang out here on our breaks." "It's pretty cool here, plus, it's peaceful," said Kira as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, Kira, I see Kai got you here." Kira's eyes shot open and saw Hoshi being held to a tree by Rei and Tyson and with Rei covering her mouth. Kai and the others were surrounding her. "I knew I couldn't trust you two, let Hoshi go now!" "Why should we, huh?" asked Rei.

"Because you don't know what Hoshi is capable of and plus, she doesn't appreciate being held back again," said Kira, smirking. Rei felt pain on his hand that was covering Hoshi's mouth and found she was biting him. He yelled out in pain, getting everyone's attention.

Rei loosened his grip and Hoshi kicked Tyson in the stomach, making him let go. Hoshi ran to Kira and stood by her. "Told you, now do you want to move and let us through or do you guys want all you asses to get beaten up?" "You're outnumbered, girls," said Michael.

Rei was really pissed now, so he charged at Hoshi, but he never got there. Kira had kicked Rei in the back without him noticing. "Idiot, Hoshi was right, when you're angry, you never concentrate on your surroundings, pathetic," said Kira. She didn't notice Michael was behind her.

Michael put his arms around Kira's wait and pulled her up to his body. "Come on, we just want to have fun, and besides, it's lunch, feed us," he said as he pushed her harder on his body. "Pervert! If you're so hungry, eat this!" yelled Hoshi as she punched Michael in the face.

"It's a specialty, everyone can make it in once second, a knuckle sandwich," she said. Max grabbed Hoshi's hands and twisted it behind her, while Tyson did the same to Kira. "Now, you should really calm down," said Tala. Kira and Hoshi were struggling to get free.

Kira was about to kick Tyson, but she was let go and was pushed against a tree by two different boys. The two boys that pushed her against the tree were Johnny and Bryan, they were holding Kira's legs and arms. Kira was shocked, she thought, 'How can this be, no one has ever trapped us like this before.'

She turned to look at Hoshi and found she was really pissed. "Hoshi, do it now!" yelled Kira. Hoshi let her cat fangs out and she did a back flip over Max's head. Max was in shock, making him let go of her hands. Hoshi then jumped up in the air towards Kira's holders and kicked both boys in the head.

Kira fell to the ground for a minute, but she got up and dusted herself off. "You should of turned neko sooner, it would have been really helpful," said Kira. "So Hoshi's a neko, even better," said Rei as he pulled on Hoshi's hair. "Hoshi!" said Kira as she was about to hit Rei, but her hair was pulled too.

"Uh uh uh, we can't let you interfere." She looked behind her and found Kai pulling her hair. Hoshi could feel Rei pulling her up to his body really hard. "I told you I'd get you sooner or later," he said. "Let…go!" yelled Hoshi as she tried to stomp on Rei's foot but missed.

Rei had jumped back to evade Hoshi's attack, but that was his biggest mistake. Rei's grip on Hoshi's hair was loose enough that she pulled her hair away from him. She then kicked him in the stomach and threw him into a tree. "Hoshi, help!"

Hoshi turned around to find Kai kissing Kira, one of his arms were holding both her hands up and the other arm was around her waist. "I'm coming, Kira!" yelled Hoshi as she ran towards her. When she got close enough, she kicked Kai away from Kira. Hoshi went to Kira and checked if she was okay.

"Never thought a girl as tough as you could be so sweet in the mouth," said Kai as he got up. "And who would've thought a tough guy like you could be so gentle," said Kira as she smirked. Hoshi couldn't believe what she heard Kira say. 'Has she gone mad!' Hoshi thought.

When she was thinking, she didn't notice Rei getting up and grabbing her. He pinned her against a tree and pressed his lips on hers. Hoshi looked at where Kira was and found Johnny was the one who pinned her to the ground. Hoshi was really shocked when she felt herself starting to enjoy it.

How? She hated it and liked it at the same time. Rei felt Hoshi respond to the kiss very slightly. So he really enjoyed the sweet taste in her mouth. She could feel his tongue starting to push into her mouth. Soon she snapped back to her senses and tore her lips away from him.

"Rei, please," she pleaded, but her plead was cut off by Rei's lips and tongue digging hungrily into her mouth. She tried to struggle, but it only made him more excited. He put both of Hoshi's hands above her, holding it with one hand, and his other hand started sliding up under her shirt.

While all that was happening to Hoshi, Kira was having a lot of trouble. She tried to get Johnny off of her, but she wasn't strong enough. "Kai had a taste, now it's my turn," he said as he pushed his lips on Kira's very roughly. After a while of struggling, Johnny let go of her lips and stared at her.

"Looks like Kai was right, you do taste sweet," he said, smirking at her. "Come on, Johnny, let us have a taste," said Tala. "Fine, but don't let go of her," said Johnny as he got off her. Kira was so shocked that they were treating her like an item, not noticing Johnny getting off her and she was pinned to a tree by Tala.

"Let me go, I'm not an item, you can't share me, you idiots." "Yes, we can…well, for now, at least. Look over there, looks like Hoshi's enjoying her little 'treatment'. We're just trying to give you some fun," he said as he started kissing her neck and going up. Hoshi was trying to get her hands free from his grasp.

'Just one hand and I'll be able to get away,' she though. Finally, she got a hand free and punched him. "You bastard, let Kira go!" yelled Hoshi as she ran to Kira and Tala and punched Tala in the face. Hoshi looked at Kira and found her in a trance.

"Those bastards…they'll pay…I'm not someone's toy," Hoshi heard Kira whisper. Hoshi was about to help Kira, but she felt two arms going around her neck. "What's your hurry, I had a taste of Kira but not you," he said as he pulled Hoshi's body against his. "Hey, Rei, can I try Hoshi for a while?" asked Kai.

"Sure, but I'll take Kira while you get Hoshi." "Fine by me, but you'll have to ask the others, too," said Kai as he pinned Hoshi to the ground. Rei looked around and found Tala on the floor, unconscious, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver were gone, Max, Tyson, Bryan, and Michael were too on the floor, unconscious.

"Well, I guess that means I can," he said as he smirked. Kira sat there in some kind of trance, not noticing Rei laying her to the ground. "This is perfect, you'd think she's willing to, with not struggling any more," said Rei as he started pulling Kira's shirt off.

Hoshi tried to struggle, but she was so weak from fighting that she couldn't. "You want me to help you with your shirt or do you want to take if off yourself?" asked Kai as he looked at Hoshi and smirked. "Fine, if you don't want to, then I'll be glad to," he said as he went to the top of her shirt.

"Let's count, huh, one button, two buttons, three buttons, four buttons, five buttons, and six buttons," he said as he opened her shirt. When the shirt was fully open, it showed her breasts in a blue laced bra. Hoshi looked over to where Kira was and saw Kira's shirt was off and Rei was starting to take off Kira's blue jeans.

"Get off her, you bastard!" "You should worry about yourself," said Kai as he took off her shorts. "Why don't you stop struggling, it won't hurt, at least, just for a second."


	3. Can I Trust You

**3.Can I Trust You: **

"Get off me, you bastard!" yelled Hoshi. Kai just ignored her and pressed his lips against hers. Kira just stayed still in her mind, not seeing where she was. Suddenly, a silver wolf and a black cat appeared behind her. 'Kira, what has happened to you?' asked the cat.

'I don't want to be used again.' 'You're a coward, wake up and help yourself! Hoshi has been trying to help you, but you're so worried about yourself that she's suffering 'cause of you!' said the wolf.

Something inside Kira snapped, and she woke up to find Rei pulling her jeans off. "Get off her, you bastard!" she heard Hoshi yell. Kira turned her head and found Kai kissing her. 'She's been helping me and putting herself in danger for me. Why?' Kira thought.

Suddenly, she felt Rei's lips on her stomach. She shivered at his touch. She couldn't take it anymore. "Get off me!" She then kicked his crotch. Kira grabbed her jeans and shirt, putting them on. She then turned to Hoshi and found that her friend was having trouble getting Kai off.

Kira ran over to Hoshi. Hoshi managed to break away from Kai's kiss. "Get off me, I have to help Kira," she said as she closed her eyes, imagining what's happening to her friend.

She snapped her eyes open when she felt Kai was off her and heard Kira yell, "Hey, Kai, think fast." Kira had kicked Kai in the face and stomach.

"Hey, Hoshi, sorry I'm late saving your ass again. Here," said Kira as she handed Hoshi's clothes to her. "We better get out of here before they wake up," said Hoshi as she buttoned her shirt up.

"Ya, you're right." "Besides, we're missing lunch," said Hoshi as she grabbed Kira's wrist and ran to the quad area where Kane and the others were waiting.

"Hey, what happened to you two? You leave class, your hair's all messed up, and you came late for lunch, which you never do, so do you have an explanation?" asked Mariah.

Kira and Hoshi sat down and nodded 'yes'. "Kai and his friends tried to seduce us," said Kira calmly. Kane and everyone else stood up and spit out their food, staring at Kira and Hoshi. "Are you okay, did they leave bruises, did they hurt you, did they get to you?" asked Emily.

"No, we're totally fine," said Hoshi as she took a bit of a pizza she had gotten from Mariah's tray. "Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves," said Kira. "Those assholes, ever since we came to high school, they acted different," said Mariam.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hoshi. "Tyson and the others used to be our friends, but they changed somehow," said Kane.

"You see, Tyson, Max, Kai, and Rei were once the Bladebreakers. Then, during the third championship competition, Rei came to the White Tiger X, that was Lee, Kevin, Gary, and me. Max went to the PPB All Stars, that was Emily, Eddy, Rick, and Michael. Kai went to the Blitzkrieg Boys, that was Tala, Brian, and Spencer. Tyson was left alone, but he had a team called the BBA Revolution, his teammates were Hilary, Kenny, and Daichi. Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique were the Majestics with a guy named Robert. But after all that, we were told we were going to school here. When we had stayed here for a few days, they changed," explained Mariah.

"Hey, isn't Kenny the guy in the computer lab, and isn't Eddy the guy in the basketball team?" asked Hoshi. "Yeah, we still talk but not very much," said Hilary. "Robert's that guy in my music class, isn't he? He's really good with the piano," said Hoshi.

"Yeah, he's really good, Rick and Spencer left last year, Spencer went to his family, and Rick came with me to study beyblades some more," said Emily. While Hoshi chatted with the girls, Kira was sitting with Kane and the boys.

"Hey, Kane, what team were you in?" asked Kira. "I was in the Psychics with Salima, Jim, and Gordy. Gordy left for America with his family." "How about you, Ozuma?" "I was in the Saint Shields with Mariam, Joseph, and Dunga," he said.

"That's cool, it seems like you're all in teams," she said. "Oh, I forgot," said Mariah, getting all her friends' attention. "I heard this year, we're going to live in the school," she said. "They said they have dorms so we're going to live here for the school year."

"That means we could possibly get rooms together," said Mariam. "The only problem is I heard them saying there's too many boys so some girls will be sharing a room with boys." "That's no big deal, maybe we'll get a room with Ozuma and the boys," said Hoshi.

Suddenly, Kira looked up from her drink and looked behind Hoshi. "Or the fucking assholes who think they're so hot," said Kira. Everyone looked behind Hoshi and found Kai and his friends there. "How dare you come here, don't you dare touch Hoshi or Kira," said Kane as he went in front of Hoshi.

"Asshole, you better get out of here before we beat you guys up," said Mariam. "Why should we? This isn't your property, neither is Kira and Hoshi," said Kai calmly. "Then we'll leave, and you're right. We're not their property, but we're their friends," said Kira as she got up and started walking away with her friends.

"Damn, I can't believe I didn't get a taste of their lips," said Tyson. "Yea, the only ones who got a taste was Johnny, Tala, Rei, and Kai," said Max as he sat down. "Plus, Rei and Kai got to kiss both girls," said Enrique. "I'll see you guys later, I need to get a girl," said Tala as he walked away.

"We better leave too, we have health class next," said Kai, smirking. "Oh, right, we have that new cool teacher," said Tyson as he followed everyone.

Kira and Hoshi were running through the halls, trying to get to their next class. "I can't believe we're late, why did you take so long drinking your soda!" yelled Hoshi. "But it wasn't my fault you just sat there and talked to me!" "Whatever, there's the room."

Kira opened the door, revealing someone blocking it. "Hello, ladies, and why are you late for my class?" questioned the guy. "You're the teacher? But you're so young," said Hoshi. "Yes, and thank you. But you haven't answered my question."

"We got lost, usually this is our period for P.E.," lied Kira. What she didn't know was that Kai and his friends were standing behind her and Hoshi. "Yo, big bro!" said Tyson.

Kira and Hoshi turned around and glared at the boys. "Hey, Tyson, explain why you're late for my class." "Uh, well, I was still eating my lunch, and I lost track of time." While Tyson explained to his big bro, the girls were glaring at the others. The two girls turned back to the new teacher, waiting to be seated.

Rei went close to Hoshi and whispered into her ear, "Hey, kitty cat, want to have some fun again later on? 'Cause I'll be happy to play with you." "You better move your ass away from me before I turn your member in a direction you never thought it would go," said Hoshi, smirking and Rei's reaction.

Rei had turned five times paler than usual at the thought, but he turned back to normal in seconds. "Fine, get to your seats." "Thanks, Hiro," said Tyson as he and the boys walked in. The girls were about to walk in when Hiro put his hand in front of them.

"I know their names, but I don't know yours," he said. "Name's Hoshiko, but people call me Hoshi. I do hope you don't have an attitude like your brother's," said Hoshi as she made eye contact with Hiro. Somehow, Hiro had felt himself being pulled in by the beautiful eyes of the teenage girl standing in front of him. "Thankfully no, I don't like the way my little brother acts, but he's still my brother," he said, coming back to reality.

"And you are?" he asked as he looked at Kira. "Kira, and I am happy to hear you're not like your brother," she said as she opened her eyes and looked at Hiro's. Hiro looked at Kira's red eyes and felt a hint of attraction to the girl. "You can take your seats now," he said, walking to the front of the room. When Hoshi and Kira looked inside, they felt disgusted at the sight.

There was a girl on Tyson's lap, Kai and Rei had girls on a table, Max, Tala, Brian, and Johnny were surrounded by girls. Enrique, Oliver, and Michael were making out with some girls in the back. "It's really revolting, seeing your own gender throwing themselves on boys," said Hoshi.

"I agree," said Kira as she pretended to vomit. "Alright, ladies, get to your seats. We're starting class, I'm your new health teacher, Hiro Granger, just call me Hiro. Now, today we will learn about the sex system." Kira and Hoshi, unfortunately, had to sit in front of Tyson and Max and behind Johnny and Tala.

Kai sat next to Kira while Rei sat next to Hoshi. The girls tried to pay attention to Hiro's lecture, but Kai and Rei were getting too close for comfort.

Suddenly, the boys turned to the front at what Hiro was saying. "Since we're doing the sex system, we'll be doing a project with partners of the opposite sex. The girls will pick out of this hat full of papers with all the boys' names. Also, tomorrow is when you'll all be assigned to a dorm," Hiro said, taking out a cap.

All the girls got up and picked out a paper, hoping to get one of the players as a partner, at least, most of the girls. When Hoshi went up to the front, she took a piece of paper and dropped her head. "I need to choose again," she said to Hiro. Hiro took the paper and read it. Rei, you're partnered up with Hoshi," he said in front of the whole class.

Kira patted Hoshi to comfort her at this information. Rei just smirked and high-fived Kai. Kira picked a paper next and just looked at it. In her mind she was screaming, but he kept her cool and gave it to Hiro. "Kai, you're partnered with Kira," he said. Both Kira and Hoshi walked back to their seats with lots of girls glaring at them.

When Kira and Hoshi sat down, their chairs were pulled apart and Hoshi was sitting near Rei while Kira was sitting near Kai. "Hey, Hoshi, you want to do it at my place or yours?" whispered Rei as he got close to her. "Back off, Rei, or I'll do what I said when we were at the doorway," said Hoshi, but Rei didn't move away.

Rei's hands went around her waist, and he whispered in her ear, "I'll have to fix your attitude really soon." Hoshi tried to move away, but Rei didn't let go of her waist. While that happened, Kira was having trouble with Kai. "Let go of my seat," said Kira as she stood up. Kai smirked while he grabbed Kira around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Now, now, Kira, do you want me to hurt you again?" he whispered into her ear as she started struggling to get away.

"Sure, whatever you say, but you didn't hurt me, I hurt you," she said as she got out of his grasp just as the bell rang. "Hoshi, let's go, I don't want to hang with idiots like this," said Kira as she grabbed Hoshi's hand and helped her from Rei's grasp. "Oh, and class, the principle said there will be a band fundraiser. Today, after school, there will be tryouts for bands that want to participate," said Hiro as students walked out.

"We better get the girls," said Kira as she and Hoshi walked out of class. "Yea, we'll be able to get in with one of them," said Hoshi. "Hey, Kira, Hoshi, looking for us?" Hoshi and Kira looked ahead and found all their friends in the front entrance. "How'd you know?" joked Kira as she walked up to the front.

"Hey, girls, do any of you now how to play bass?" asked Kira. "Emy does, she can even memorize all the notes of a song in two minutes," said Mariah. "Cool, hey, Emy, come on. Let's go and try out for the fundraiser. I have a bass guitar in the music room, and here's my music that we'll use," said Kira as she gave a sheet of music to Emily.

"Okay, let's go, the tryouts are in the gym. We can stop by the music room to get your bass guitar," said Emily. "I hope this won't take long, remember, we're suppose to go to that new club and Kira promised we can raid her closet," said Hilary. "Relax, Hil, we try out, then we're gone," said Kane as everyone started walking to the music room.

When they arrived at the music room, the teacher was still there with a few band students. "Ms. Lona, can I get my stuff?" asked Kira as she walked up to her. "Yes, they're in the back." "Thank you, and sorry for barging into your class," said Kira as she got two cases of guitars out. Once outside, she gave one to Emily and opened the one she had. She took out two drumsticks with silver snowflake designs on them.

"Here, Hoshi, your favorite drumsticks," said Kira as she handed the sticks to Hoshi. When Hoshi had the sticks in her hand, she twirled it in her hands. "Come on, we're not going to stay in school all day, this is like our last day to have fun without going to school as our home," said Mariam.

"I have to agree with Mariam," said Dunga. "We'll see you girls at the club, we've got to get home anyways to change," said Ozuma as the boys left. "Good luck on that band tryout!" yelled Kane from down the hall. "Let's hurry it up," said Hilary as she started walking the other way with everyone following. When they got to the gym, there were like seven different bands waiting for their turns.

Kira and Hoshi noticed the different kinds of bands: two punk bands, three rock bands, one girl band, and one group they wished they didn't see. That one group got the girls' band attention and were now flirting with them. Kira and her friends were disgusted at the sight of the boys touching the girls in many ways. Suddenly, a boy with blonde spiked up hair was on the stage.

"Hello, everybody, I am Jordan, student assistant to the principal, I will need the name of your band, your names, who's your lead singer, the song you're playing, and a copy of it," he said as he took out a pen and a clipboard. He pointed to one of the punk groups, made up of two boys and three girls. "The group name's Unmei, I'm lead singer, name's Uende. The drummer's Nina, the bass player's Mari, the guitar player's Eric, and the keyboard player's Inu, and we'll sing 'Heart Broken'," said a girl with long pink hair as she gave him a sheet of music.

Jordan then pointed to one of the rock bands that had one girl and two boys. "Name's Micoga, I'm lead singer, name's Yuri. Matthew is the guitarist, Andrew's bass, and we're playing 'Forsaken Night'," said a girl with icy blue hair. Jordan then pointed to another punker group.

"Name's The Romones, I'm Kiaira, the drummer, the lead singer is Anita, the guitar player is Gordy, the bass is Nicky, and we're singing 'Shut Up'," said a girl with black, waist-length hair. Jordan wrote everything, then pointed to the other rock band. "Name's Nirvana, I'm Carlos, I play the guitar and the lead singer, Andy, is drummer, Ivan's bass, and we're singing 'In Too Deep'," said a boy with black hair spiked up many times.

Jordan then pointed to the last rock band. "The name's Midnight Shadows, I'm Adam, the singer, Jason's the drummer, Kyle's guitar, and Tyler's bass, we're singing 'Fat Lip'," said a boy with curly spiked up hair. Jordan looked around, then pointed to the girl group. "Our name is Black Rose, I'm Kitty, the lead singer, our guitarist is Roxy, our drummer is Jackie, our bass is Yuki, and we'll be singing 'Sweet Sixteen'," said a girl with dark blue hair.

"Okay, after I get the last two bands, we'll start," said Jordan as he pointed to Kai's group. "The name's Blood in Dept, I'm Kai, the guitarist and lead singer, our bass is Michael, and out drummer is Rei, and we're singing 'The Devil's Cry'."

"What about you girls?" asked Jordan, pointing to Kira and her friends, who were still in the doorway. Everyone stared at Kira and her friends when there were acknowledged. "Name's Dark Angels, I'm Kira, lead singer and guitarist, Emily's our bass, Hoshi's our drummer, and we're singing a song I wrote, 'Oblivion's Sanctuary' (actually, it was made by one of my best friends, Hikari Cresentfall)," said Kira as she handed Jordan a copy of her music.

"Alright, Dark Angels, you can start," said Jordan as he looked at Kira's music. Kira, Emily, and Hoshi walked up onto the stage and got ready. Soon, Emily started with five notes over and over. (whisper) "I can't feel you (Is it the darkness?) Are we near the light? (Or are we still in twilight?)

Fighting for precious life, Dire consequences," sang Kira as Hoshi started beating her drums and herself playing her guitar. "Fight the darkness by my side Hear the lost one's echoed cries Looking for the door to light Waiting for the judgment night."

Hoshi was beating faster on the drums, Mariah and everyone were surprised that these girls were good…wait, scratch that, they were great. "With midnight calling, we all are falling into darkness, and hypnotic trances." Kira and Emily were back to back and playing their guitar.

"All this crying, screaming, fighting, things I can't see, Hurt and pain I blame the darkness and me 'cause the bond we share is so eternal, I confine myself inside the sanctuary for the strong…" Hoshi was having fun being able to play her drums again and with Kira and Emily.

"Drown in words that mean no hope Death and sadness I provoke Demonic chants begin to rise Being her is no surprise Relinquish these sins using your light Save me, release me from his mind…" finished Kira. Kira, Hoshi, and Emily looked at everyone and smirked at their expressions.

The two punk and three rock bands had their mouths wide open, Jordan had dropped his pen with amusement in his eye, the girl group glared at them for getting all the attention, Kai and his friends were staring at them from head to toe, and Mariah and the others looked like they were going to burst with excitement. "Uh…um, okay, that was great, uh, Blood in Dept, you're next," said Jordan, picking up his pen.

While the girls were going down they felt a hand touch their ass and they glared at the three boys who were now on the stage. Soon the music started and Kai started singing,

"We are falling

The light is calling

Tears inside me

Bless me with the

Leaf off of the tree

On it I see

The freedom reign

We are falling

The light if calling

Tears inside me

Calm me down

Midnight calling

Mist of resolving Crown me,

with the Pure green leaf

Bless me with the

Leaf off of the tree On it I see

The freedom reign

Praise to my father

Blessed by the water

Black night,

Dark Sky,

The Devil's Cry…" sang Kai, staring at Kira's eyes.

He smirked at Kira's reaction, he had seen Kira's eyes widen in surprise for a minute but went back to her emotionless eyes. Rei looked at Hoshi and smiled sweetly to her, but she snorted and turned away. Kira walked out with the girl following, leaving a bunch of people with mixed emotions.

Kira and all the girls were heading towards the parking lot when Hoshi said, "Hold up, guys, I have to get my keys from my locker, good thing I brought my Ford Mustang with me today, you guys go on ahead, I'll go get them," said Hoshi as she ran towards her locker, which was just a few minutes away.

Hoshi looked through her locker and found her keys. When she closed her locker and turned around, she saw Rei standing really close to her. "What do you want, Rei?" asked Hoshi in an expressionless voice. "Just wanted to be alone with you again," he said, grabbing both her hands and putting it above her head. He then put his legs against hers so she couldn't kick him.

He laid his head on her left shoulder and whispered to her, "Hoshi, you're very hard to break but fun." He started planting kisses on her neck, making her shiver. "I'll get what I want, besides, for once I actually fell for someone," he said, putting both her wrists in one of his hands and let his other hand slide down her body to her breast.

"And right now, all I want is to see your body without clothes," he whispered. "You're a player, and I know how you play, you 'do' me, then leave me," said Hoshi, getting a hand free and slapping him. Rei turned his head to look at her and was surprised to find her crying.

"Do you really want to hurt me again!" yelled Hoshi. Rei put a hand to her cheek but felt her jerk back. "Don't touch me!" yelled Hoshi as she closed her eyes. Rei sighed and turned around to leave but said, "See ya later, kitty." He then walked away. Hoshi wiped away her tears and walked towards the exit.


	4. Club Xtreme

**SCHOOL PLAYERS**

4.Club Xtreme:

Kira was walking through the hallways, trying to find Hoshi. When she was about to turn the corner, she heard Tala, Tyson, Johnny, and Brian. She was panicking. 'Where do I go, I have to hurry before they find me,' she thought.

While she was thinking, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a room. She looked around the room and found seven people looking at her. "I think they're gone, anyways, I'm Miguel," said a boy near the door with sandy blonde hair.

"I'm Matilda," said a pink-haired girl. "Name's Claude," said a boy that almost looked like Brian. "Hi, I'm Aaron," said an African with a beanie. "Name's Julia and that's my brother, Raul," said a girl with a cool hair color as she pointed to another boy that looked like her.

"And I'm Spencer," said a tall guy with blonde hair. "Uh…um, I'm Kira, thank you for saving me." "Don't mention it, we know what happens when one of those four get a girl alone, and they're even worse when they team up," said Julia.

"Yea, I know…wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kira. "Well, we like to hang out after school, and well, we have nowhere else to be together," said Matilda.

"Haven't you heard of the new club, Xtreme, it just opened yesterday," said Kira. "We've heard of it, but we're not old enough to go," said Claude. "Well, you're in luck, you helped me, now I help you. I can get you in." "How?" asked Aaron.

"Easy, my friend has connections, me and my friends are going today, we're all meeting at the club, so be there at eight and I won't take no for an answer. See ya," said Kira as she walked out of the room.

She started walking down the halls again. Soon she came to Hoshi's locker and found Hoshi was pinned to the locker by Rei. 'What the…' she thought as she walked towards Hoshi and Rei.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled again by someone. She looked at the person and saw that it was Kai. "What-" she said but was cut off with Kai's hand on her mouth. He then pulled her into another room.

"You asshole, what do you want--wait, what am I thinking, you're keeping me from hurting Rei, let go!" yelled Kira as she tried to get away from him. Kai smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on, Kira, can't I have quality time with you? Besides, now we can play," he said as he planted kisses down her neck. "I liked how you sang, and it gave me an idea, from now on your name is Songbird," he said as he came to Kira's face.

"Don't call me that, and let go, I'm not your pet!" yelled Kira as she tried to push him away but failed. Kira could feel him pushing her up against a wall and her waist grinding into his. "Now, now, Songbird, you're mind and only mine," he said as he grabbed both her wrists in his right hand.

His left hand went up her body to her breast and squeezed it. Kai smirked when he heard a groan come out of Kira's mouth. "Just relax, Kira, I promise you'll enjoy it," he whispered to her as he kissed her lips. Kira tried to pull away, but she couldn't with the wall behind her.

'You think you've cornered me, well, think again,' she thought. 'I know what you like, even if it means me suffering,' she thought as she pretended to enjoy the kiss by moaning. Kai smirked inside, liking the taste of Kira's cherry lips.

He liked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was allowed. Kai started to loosen his grip on her wrist. When Kira felt Kai loosen his grip, she pulled her right hand out of it and punched him in the face. Kai backed away and bend town when blood spilled from his mouth.

Kai stood up straight and looked at Kira with amusement in his eyes. Kai felt blood spill out of the corner of his mouth, but he just wiped it away. "Asshole, I told you to let go, so you got what you deserved," said Kira.

"Other than the punch, I'd say I did get what I deserved, and I want more," he said as he advanced on her. "Sorry, but your time with her is up," came Hoshi's voice from behind Kai.

Kai turned around and found Hoshi standing there with her arms crossed on her chest. "Hmph, see ya around, Songbird," he said as he headed out the door. "Thanks, Hoshi, how long were you there?" asked Kira as she and Hoshi walked out of the classroom.

"Long enough to see you punch him," snickered Hoshi. "So what happened?" asked Hoshi. "Nothing, I met some cool people. I invited them to come to the club with us," said Kira. "Fine, come on, we still have to get ready," said Hoshi as she started walking to the parking lot.

When they got there, Tala, Brian, Michael, Tyson, and Johnny were trying to flirt with Mariah and the others. "No! Now go away!" yelled Hilary at Tyson. "Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing here?" yelled Kira.

"Thank god, come on, girls, let's go," said Mariah. "Sure," said Hoshi as she walked by the boys with the girls following her. "Meet you there?" asked Kira as she went to her car. "Yea, okay," said Hoshi as she got into hers.

"Emily, Mariam, come in my car. There won't be enough room in Hoshi's," said Kira as she started her car. Emily and Mariam jumped into Kira's car and put on some music. "Hey, I didn't know you had some much music," said Emily, looking at her CD collection in the glove compartment.

"I like dancing, singing, and listening to them," said Kira, not taking her eyes from the road. "Hey, wait, isn't this Kai's and Tala's neighborhood?" said Emily. "I don't know, but me and Hoshi live over there," said Kira as she pointed to the big house.

"No way, and there's Tala and Kai. I also heard Rei lives with them now," said Mariam as she pointed to the house next to Hoshi's and Kira's. When Kira parked in the driveway, Hoshi came with the others. "Hey, did you know we live next to Kai, Rei, and Tala?" asked Hoshi.

"Yea, just now, anyways. Let's go in and look for an outfit," said Kira as she opened the door. "Whoa, this place is huge," said Emily, looking around. "Come on, my room's this way," said Hoshi as she walked up the stairs. Kira ran into hers and went to her closet, looking for her outfit.

After an hour and a half, she heard a knock on her door. Mariah, Mariam, and Emily came in with different clothes. Mariah had: a pink kimono blouse; a pink mini skirt that stopped at mid-thigh; she also had pink laces hanging from her waist; she had a pink heart-shaped necklace; and pink boots that went all the way up to her knee; she also had light pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

Mariam had on a blue, midriff, strapless shirt with a jean jacket over it; blue jeans; black flat boots; she had a light shade of blue on her eyes and red lipstick. Emily wore a green shirt that said 'Whatever' on her chest; a tight pair of black jeans; white sneakers; and she wore a little bit of lip gloss.

"You guys look great, where's Hil, Salima, and Hoshi?" asked Kira. "They're coming," said Mariah. Suddenly, Salima, Hilary, and Hoshi came in. Salima wore a black, midriff, tight shirt; a blue plaid skirt; black ankle boots; she wore a light shade of purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

Hilary wore a dark pink shirt that showed a little cleavage; dark blue capris; ankle boots; she had on pink-red lip gloss. Hoshiko wore a black tube top with a midnight blue, long-sleeved, net-like top; the edge of the sleeves, bottom, elbows, and neck line were silver; black flare jeans with silver butterfly designs along the bottom that ride a bit low on the hips with a silver bet looped around it; black and silver sandals with ½ in. heels; silver dragon pendant on a black cord around her neck; silver stud earrings; hair's in a high ponytails with a silver scrunchie; light make-up in shadowy blue and silver.

"You look great, Hoshi," said Mariah. "Okay, let me fix everyone's hair," said Kira as she went to her desk and took out a box. "Mariah, come here," said Kira as she pointed to a chair. Mariah sat down and waited. Soon, Kira finished, and Mariah looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down but a few strands were braided. "Mariam, you're next."

After a while, Mariam had a her hair in two pigtails and her bangs hung freely. Soon, everyone hair their hair done. Emily's was flattened down, curled, and looked really cute, Hilary's hair was in a small ponytail, and Salima's had hers in a high ponytail.

"Hey, Kira, you haven't changed yet," said Hoshi as she looked at Kira. "Don't know what to wear," shrugged Kira. "Then let us help," said Mariah as she dug into Kira's clothes with everyone else. Mariah pulled out a red, midriff tank top.

Emily then took out a necklace with a yin-yang design. Mariam took out two belts and an arm bracelet. Hilary took out a pair of fingerless gloves and a blue jean skirt that stopped on the upper thigh. Finally, Salima took out a black leather jacket that stopped around mid-calf.

"Hell no, I'm not wearing a short skirt," said Kira, backing away as everyone cornered her. Soon, everyone grabbed her and forced her into the clothes, and Hilary put on a little bit of red eye shadow and strawberry lip gloss. "Now, what to do with your hair," said Mariah.

"Oh, how 'bout this?" Mariah tied Kira's hair a braid and let Kira's bangs fall in front of her. "Now we're ready," said Hilary. "Come on, it took us two and a half hours to finish. Bet you the boys are already waiting," said Kira as she walked out of the room and out the door with everyone following.

When they got to the club, the boys were waiting. "There you are, what--" started Ozuma but when he saw the girls clothes, he stopped. "Hey, there she is! Kira!" Kira turned around and found Matilda and her friends coming towards her. "Wow, you look hot," said Miguel, looking at Kira.

"I can thank the girls for that," she said as she glared at her friends. "So how are you going to get us in?" asked Spencer. Suddenly, Mariah screamed. "Matilda, I didn't know you were Kira's friend," she said as she and Matilda hugged. "You know each other?" asked a confused Hoshi and Kira.

"Duh, we were really good friends during the Beyblade Championships," said Mariah. "Yea, and we missed you. Where have you guys been hiding?" asked Mariam. "We haven't been hiding, you guys, just don't pay very much attention," said Julia. "You trying to start a fight again?" said Ozuma.

"Whoa, look at this, there's a huge line to go in," said Matilda as she pointed to the club. "Oh, yea, ladies and gentlemen, meet the daughter of the club owner," said Kira as she made a mocking bow to Hoshi.

"Will you get up, we better go in. My parents are waiting, and plus, it's going to fill up really fast," said Hoshi. "But the guard won't let us in, we're too--" said Matilda, but Kira cut her off. "No worries. Hoshi's parents allow any friend of hers to come in without waiting and to go in even if you're young."

When they got to the doorway, the guard stopped them. "Where do you think you kids are going, go home and go to bed," said the guard.

"Don't think so, my mother and father is waiting. Here's my pass, and they're with me," said Hoshi, taking out a V.I.P. pass with a photo and information about her. "Oh, hello, Miss Megami, your parents are in the bar waiting," said the guard nervously. Hoshi just ignored him and walked in wither everyone following.

When they all got in, everyone's mouth opened wide, except Kira, Hoshi, and Spencer. "Come on, my parents want to meet you," said Hoshi, walking to the bar. "Hoshi, you're here, a little late, but here, how do you like the new club?" asked a woman in a short, red dress.

"Cool, anyways, Mom, meet my friends. That's Ozuma, Kane, Jim, Dunga, Lee, Joseph, Kevin, Gary, Miguel, Claude, Aaron, Raul, Spencer, Salima, Mariah, Mariam, Hilary, Emily, Matilda, and Julia," she said, pointing to everyone.

"Hoshi, you made so many friends in just a week, wow. Your father's talking to some boys right now, so go have fun. The private booth is yours, no one booked it yet," said the woman.

"By the way, call me Samantha." "See ya, Mom," said Hoshi, going to an area where no one really went. "You can stay here or go dancing or go get drinks, so do what you like."

Miguel, Ozuma, Kane, Raul, Kevin, and Joseph walked into the crowd of people, Matilda and Mariah sat at the table and started talking, Aaron, Spencer, Lee, Jim, Dunga, and Gary left to go to the bar, Mariam, Hilary, Emily, Salima, and Julia went to the dance floor, and Hoshi and Kira went up some stairs.

Soon, they stopped at a door and knocked on it. "I said, I didn't want to be interrupted!" yelled a guy in a tux. "Not even by your own daughter and her friend?" said Hoshi. "Hoshi, you're here, good. Come inside and meet some people," said Hoshi's father as he opened the door wide open for her.

"You too, Kira, I would like you to meet them," he said, looking at Kira. Kira and Hoshi walked in to find Kai and his friends staring at them. "Hoshi, Kira, this is my friend's grandson," he said as he went to kai. " and his friends, they came to look at the new club by the requested by kais grandfather," he said.

"Dad, we know them, they go to our school," said Hoshi in a serious tone. "Hey, Hoshi, Kira, didn't know Hoshi's father owns this place," said Oliver. "Anyways, please go downstairs and look around, you can stay as long as you like," said Hoshi's father.

"Don't worry, Mr. Allen, we will try to finish real soon," said Johnny as he followed Kai to the door with everyone else. "We better leave too, our friends are waiting," said Hoshi.

Kira and Hoshi walked out after the boys left, but when they got outside, Rei was waiting. "Hey, kitty," he said as he looked at Hoshi.

"Look, tiger boy, leave Hoshi alone. What are you, blind? If you are, then listen to me, SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU. SHE DESPISES YOU!" Kira yelled as she stepped in front of Hoshi. "Yo, Kai, why don't you take your girl," said Rei as Kai appeared and grabbed Kira around her waist.

"Come on, Kira, let's go and finish what we started in school," he said as he tried to drag her away, but she wouldn't budge. Kai sighed and smirked evilly at Kira. Kira could feel herself get lifted into the air and thrown on Kai's shoulder.

"Put me down this instant, you ass wipe!" yelled Kira as she kicked and struggled. "Now, we'll be leaving you two, have fun," said Kai as he smirked at Hoshi and walked away. "Hey, she said to put her down!" yelled Hoshi as she started running toward Kai, but Rei blocked her.

"Don't worry, kitty, Kira will be fine. Why don't we go downstairs and dance?" "Move aside, Rei, or do you want me to kick your ass," she said, glaring at him. "Kitty, don't worry, Kira will be fine. She's downstairs," he said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Hmph, fine, but I'm not dancing with you, I'm just walking downstairs with you," said Hoshi as she pushed Rei away from her and started walking away. Rei caught up with her and walked beside her.

With Kira and Kai

Kai had walked downstairs, Kira still on his shoulder. When they heard the music clearly, Kai put Kira down in front of him. "Come on, Songbird, let's go and dance," he said as he grabbed her around her waist.

"Why are you doing this to me, you don't need me, you can have any girl, so why me?" asked Kira as she still glared at him. Kai smirked and put his face right in front of hers. "You're right, I don't need you, I just want to get inside you and break you," he whispered as he slammed his lips on hers.

Kira pushed him away and ran away to the original club. Kira sighed when she saw Lee and some of the others at the bar. She walked up to them, smiling. "Hey, Kira, where have you been?" asked Spencer. "Nowhere, just walking around. What have you guys been doing?" asked Kira.

"Just drinking and talking, nothing special," said Lee. "Well, I want to dance, I'll see ya all later," said Kira as she left. Kira danced to the beat of the music, not noticing a guy walking up behind her. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

She turned to see an orange-haired boy. "Brooklyn," he said. "Kira, nice to meet you," said Kira, still dancing in his arms.

With Hoshi

When Hoshi and Rei walked into the original club, she ran into the dancing crowd to get away from Rei. She danced to the music. Soon, she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi there, I'm Mystel," came a cheerful voice. Hoshi turned around and looked at the sandy blonde boy. "Hoshiko," she said as she danced with him. When the music changed, Hoshi and Mystel walked out of the crowd.


	5. Voltaire Hiwatari

**5.Voltaire Hiwatari**:

Kira and Brooklyn met up with both Mystel and Hoshi at the table when they finished dancing. "Hey, Mystel, see you met a chick up to your standards," said Brooklyn. "You did not just me/her a chick," said both Hoshi and Kira at the same time angrily.

"Brooklyn, say sorry to the young hottie, besides, she is in my standards," said Mystel. "Oops, pardon my rudeness," apologized Brooklyn as he looked at the two angry girls. "Hmph, I knew it was too good to be true, you're just another player, see you," said Kira as she glared at Brooklyn and walked to the bar.

"Kira, wait, Mystel, start the plan now," said Brooklyn as he growled and ran after Kira. After Brooklyn left, Mystel smiled at Hoshi as if nothing happened. "Mystel, what did he mean?" asked hoshi.

"He means I have to let you sleep now so we can start on Part 2, but you see, you're already starting to go to sleep," said Mystel, and as he said, Hoshi's eyelids were getting heavy, and before she blacked out, she saw Brooklyn coming with an unconscious Kira in his arms.

Kira opened her eyes and found that she was in a dark stone cell. She then focused her eyes better and found that she wasn't alone; all her friends were unconscious all over the floors. "Guys, wake up, are you okay?" asked Kira as she went to everyone and shook them awake.

"Man, what happened?" asked Lee. "Don't know, but--" started Kira but was cut off by a door opening. "I see you're all awake, and I'm sure you want an explanation." A man in his seventies came in with Kai and his friends with Brooklyn and Mystel following behind.

"Voltaire," whispered Spencer as he stood up. "Hello, Spencer, I didn't know you came back to Japan," said Voltaire. "Sir, how, may I ask, did you get out of jail?" asked Spencer with a serious voice. "That, my boy, is thanks to my loyal soldier, Boris," said Voltaire as a guy with purple hair walked in.

"Now onto business, which of you is Kira and Hoshi?" asked Voltaire. Kira and Hoshi were about to stand but were held down. "Come now, girls, I won't hurt you." Still, neither came up. "COME OUT OR ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!" yelled Voltaire.

"Is that a promise?" asked Mariah, still holding Hoshi down. "Fine…Kai, Rei, get Kira and Hoshi," said Voltaire, irritated. Kai and Rei walked up to the two girls and picked them up by their throats. "Let them go, you're going to kill them!" shouted Mariah to Rei, but he slapped her and she fell to the floor.

"Ma…ri…ah," choked Hoshi. "Please stop it, you'll kill them," said Salima as she tried to pull Kai's arm, but she was punched in the stomach and was on the floor in pain. "Sa…li…ma…" choked Kira as she started feeling dizzy. "That's enough, boys, we don't want them to die, do we," said Voltaire.

Kira and Hoshi were dropped to the floor, choking for air, while Rei and Kai stared down at them. "Now, let's start over, Kira and Hoshi, come over here," ordered Voltaire. Kira and Hoshi stood, glaring at Voltaire, but nonetheless, walked over to him but stayed sixteen inches away from him.

"Happy? Now tell us what this is all about," said Kira emotionally. "May, my, my grandson and his friends have picked two half-angels," said Voltaire, staring at Kira and Hoshi up and down. "Hey, old man, you better stop staring or I'll pull your eyes out!" yelled Kira as she stepped in front of Hoshi.

"Yes, well, let's get to business. I would like every single one of you to join us. We can give you anything, money, cars, clothes, jewelry, houses, women, men, anything you like, just join us," said Voltaire. It was silent for a while 'til Kira started laughing.

"You are crazy, you can't just buy us, we have our dignity!" shouted Kira as she laughed harder. "You think you can laugh in my face and get away? Brian, teach her a lesson!" yelled Voltaire as Brian walked up to her and back-handed her left cheek. Kira retracted her head and stared at Brian blankly.

"That wasn't nice, and I don't like to be treated like a bitch," said Kira in a cold voice that sent shivers through all her friends, except Hoshi. "Shut up, and if you hadn't noticed, in here, you are a bitch," said Brian as he grabbed Kira's throat.

"Stop it, you'll--" said Mariam, but Hoshi cut her off. "I suggest you let her go, she's getting mad," said Hoshi emotionlessly. Brian just ignored her and raised Kira off the floor by her throat. Kira just put her hands by her side, her bangs covering her eyes, and she didn't struggle.

"I really must insist on you putting her down and letting go," said Hoshi with the same tone. "Shut up, will you, son of a bitch!" yelled Brian. Suddenly, Kira's legs connected with Brian's face, and he was kicked into a wall.

"I'll tell you this once. You can call me a bitch but not my friends because I am a bad bitch," said Kira as she flipped her hair and glared at Brian. "Okay, Mr. Voltaire, let me first say I'm sorry for laughing in your face,"she said sarcastically, "Second, I suggest you let my friends go or things will get ugly," said Kira.

"Miss Kira, please don't be so brutal. Besides, since you decline my nice offer, I'll just have to erase and replace your memories like I did with my good grandson and his friends," said Voltaire. "So that's the explanation on how they changed, it's your fault!" yelled Miguel as he stood up with the others.

"Yes, it was. You see, they had power but wouldn't use it, so I made them my servants, my emotionless servants," said Voltaire.

"And when I heard my servants were beaten by two girls, I was outraged, but then I had an idea. 'Why not use the girls? They obviously have power,' and I decided to get your friends, too."

"Brian, Kai, Rei, back in line. Garland, get out here!" ordered Boris. Brian, Kai, and Rei got into their places, and a boy walked out from behind the doors and stood beside Voltaire.

"Now, girls, I believe you haven't met Garland yet. He's our best fighter, and here's an example why," said Voltaire with an evil smile on his face. Garland charged in between Kira and Hoshi and kicked them in the stomach at the same time.

Both girls were pushed to the back and blood spilled out of their mouths, but they just stood up and stared at him blankly. "Hoshi, do you wish to take this?" asked Kira. "No, I'll stay and protect the others. You let your stress out on him," said Hoshi as she licked her lips and wiped her face.

"Okay, fine by me," said Kira as she walked up to Garland. "Now you're in trouble. She's was pass pissed, and now she needs to blow off some steam," said Hoshi as she stood in front of her friends.

"That wasn't nice, you hit both me and my friend and didn't even say sorry," said Kira as she wiped the blood off her face with the back of her hand and licked it. "Hey, fighter boy, if you say sorry, maybe I won't embarrass you…much," said Kira.

Garland looked at Kira and stepped closer to her. Kira stood her ground, watching him. Kira's head was then hit to the side, leaving a bruise on her left cheek along with Brian's slap mark.

"Fine, but I warned you, and please stop making blood come out of my mouth, it's annoying," said Kira as she retracted her head and licked her lips. "Garland, stop playing and start beating her up so we can start the experiment!" yelled Boris.

Suddenly, Garland's leg was about to connect with Kira's stomach again, but Kira grabbed it and twisted it behind him, making him hop. Kira smirked and started walking with Garland hopping like a rabbit. She then let go and kicked his head, making him hit the floor.

"Get up, you're not done yet," said Kira, standing up straight. Garland stood up and glared at Kira with pure hatred. "Don't give me bullshit just because I'm a girl, fight me or I'll make sure you're in pain, and embarrass you, physically and mentally," said Kira.

"You'll pay for that, bitch," said Garland. "Good heavens, he spoke. So he does have a voice," said Kira sarcastically.

Garland charged at her and tried to punch her face, but Kira dodged it and got behind him. "Who're you trying to hit?" asked Kira innocently as she set her head on his shoulder, mocking him. Garland was getting pissed and was about to elbow her, but he felt her hands slide down his arms.

"Don't think about it, a strong warrior like you should know you met a greater opponent," Kira whispered in his ear. "Garland, get into your place, you've failed!" yelled Boris. Kira let him go and stepped aside, letting him pass.

"Well done, young Kira, you'd make a wonderful addition to my group," said Voltaire. "I told you, NO!" yelled Kira. "And didn't I explain that I can make you?" said Voltaire.

"Boys, bring them to Lab B," said Voltaire as he and Boris left. Kai and the others looked at Kira and her friends and smirked. "You heard him, come on," said Kai as he and his friends took out guns.

"Come on and follow, or else," said Rei. Kira's friends felt scared but didn't show it and followed them out. "Come along, birdy," said Kai as he came up to Kira.

"Fuck off, Kai, I'm not moving," said Kira. Kai grabbed Kira's hair roughly, rubbed his cheek against her, and licked her bruise. "Don't make me hurt you, birdy," said Kai. "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me, dieing is a big adventure," said Kira.

"I can't kill you, but I can do this to get you to Lab B," said Kai as he carried Kira over his shoulder. "Kai, put me down, I'm wearing a god damn skirt!" yelled Kira as she punched and kicked him, but he wouldn't let her down.

"I like it like this," said Kai as he slid his hand up her leg and squeezed her ass while he walked to Lab B. When they were in Lab B, Kai put Kira down only to get a hard punch.

"Miss Kira, for your action, I'll let you go last and watch all your friends turn against you," said Voltaire as he snapped his fingers. As soon as he snapped his fingers, Ozuma, Dunga, Kane, Spencer, Aaron, Raul, and Lee were put in test tubes.

"No, Ozuma, Dunga, you can't!" yelled Joseph as he ran to Dunga's tube and pounded on it. "Please, don't!" yelled Mariam as she pounded on Ozuma's tube.

"Kane, please, not him," cried Salima as she and Jim ran to Kane. "Spencer, hold on, man!" yelled Gary as he tried to break the tube. "Let Aaron go!" yelled Matilda as she, Miguel, and Claude pounded on the tube.

"Raul, let my brother go!" yelled Julia as she pounded on her brother's tube. "Lee, we'll get you out," said Mariah as she and Kevin pounded on his tube. "Let them go!" yelled Hilary, but Tyson held her back.

"Let go, Michael, I need to help them!" yelled Emily, struggling to get Michael to let go of her arm. "Voltaire, you bastard, let them go!" yelled Kira. "Commence Project: Memory," said Voltaire, ignoring Kira's yelling.

"Commencing Project: Memory. Project: Memory at 90 power," said Boris as the tubes began to emit voltage. Kira could hear the screams of her friends, and she fell to the floor on her knees, screaming in pain as she clutched her head, a surge of memories, her friends' memories, appeared in her head.

The weird part was, they were bad memories. Hoshi, too, fell to the floor, screaming, with memories in her head, but she instead got happy memories.

Soon, the voltage stopped, Kira and Hoshi stopped screaming, and the tubes opened to reveal Ozuma, Dunga, Kane, Spencer, Aaron, Raul, and Lee standing there like nothing happened. "Ozuma, Dunga, Kane, Spencer, Aaron, Raul, Lee, are you okay?" asked Mariam as they stepped out.

"Don't worry, babe, we're all good," said Ozuma as he grabbed Mariam around the waist. Mariam's face was in horror at what he said and pushed him away. "No, they've succeeded," cried Mariam. "Yes, and now for the rest of you." The others, except Hoshi and Kira, were pushed into a tube.

"Please, no, let them go!" cried Hoshi as she ran to her friends, but Rei held onto her arm. "No, let them go!" yelled Kira as she struggled to run to them, but Kai held her around the waist. Soon, the process started over.

Hoshi and Kira started screaming and fell to the floor again, having memories flash through their heads. It ended soon and when Kira and Hoshi looked at their friends, they felt their friends disappear. There stood only imposters.

"Hi, girls, how's it going?" said Mariah, smiling, but both of them knew it wasn't a real smile. "Kira, Hoshi, do you want to join your friends? All you have to do is step into the tubes," said Voltaire, smirking.

Everyone could see that both Kira and Hoshi's eyes were hollow and empty. Kira was the first to stand and looked at Voltaire with tearful eyes. Next was Hoshi, and she too was crying. "You are a bastard for messing with memories," said Hoshi.

"You've messed with the wrong people," said Kira as she felt hatred building up inside her. "You should know that you can't throw away the good memories…" said Hoshi as she sprouted white wings. "And replace them with dark memories by will…" said Kira as she sprouted black wings.

"Cause memories are things that just happen!" finished both Kira and Hoshi together. "What are you?" asked a scared Boris.

"They are the angels of light and dark memories. I read about them, they are holders of both human and bit-beast memories. Magnificent, aren't they? With them, we can change every single living thing's memories, in an instant!" laughed Voltaire.

"We are the Guardians of Memories, and you both have altered many memories. We cannot allow this to go any further!" yelled Hoshi. "Ladies, I know of your powers. Why not join me and we can change this world?"

"This world is fine, it needs not changing. You will end here, and leave with nothing," said Kira. "Fine, but I also know that when you're in your human form, you're powerless, and I know a way to capture you without any struggle. Salima, Mariah, persuade your friends to follow Kai and Rei into the next room," said Voltaire.

Mariah and Salima both walked up to Kira and Hoshi and smiled. "Hey, Hoshi, why don't you talk to Rei for a while?" asked Mariah as she grabbed Hoshi's arm.

"Mariah, this is not you. I've seen your happy memories, don't let them replace your happy memories with sad memories," said Hoshi as she grabbed Mariah's hands with her own.

"I have no happy memories, only sad ones. Voltaire and Boris just erased my false memories," said Mariah as she stepped away from Hoshi. "And if you won't join, then you're not my friend. Either you follow orders or I'll force you," said Mariah.

"Fine, but know this, you are my friend and if you say I have to follow, then I trust you," said Hoshi as she turned to Rei. When Hoshi said that, Mariah felt a jolt and a memory appeared in her head. It was when Rei scared away some bullies and Lee, Gary, and Kevin were trying to cheer her up.

"Kira, you should listen to Mr. Voltaire. He is, after all, an adult," said Salima. "Salima, I've seen your pain, and I know it was horrible. Cyber Driger used you and you were losing your mind," said Kira as she started crying.

"But you have to let go, you were saved and was given another chance. Move on and make happier memories."

"If you saw my sad memory, then you should understand that I can't move on. I'm haunted by that memory, and I can't make happy memories when you're not following Mr. Voltaire's orders," said Salima. Kira wiper away her tears and turned to Kai.

"You may have had a dark past, but you need to make a bright future. It looks like you are right, your past is haunting you, you're being controlled again, but this time, you won't fight back," said Kira as she walked up to Kai.

Salima stared at Kira and saw a memory of herself and Rei. They were battling and Rei was trying to help her, while she was controlled by Cyber Driger.

"Never lose hope, we'll get you back to normal and save you," said Kira as she and Hoshi followed Kai and Rei out of the lab. "We'll save all of you," whispered Kira.


End file.
